Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for wing unfolding, and to a folding wing having an apparatus such as this, in particular for an airborne vehicle.
An airborne vehicle, such as a guided missile for use in a defense system, generally has wings or stabilization surfaces which project from its elongated body and give it the aerodynamic characteristics required for the flight phase. Wings or stabilization surfaces such as these are in fact an impediment for storage, for transportation, and for launching an airborne vehicle such as this. For this reason, folding wings are used, which are folded in when the airborne vehicle is in the basic state, and are unfolded only in the flight phase. A folding wing such as this normally has a wing which can swivel and is provided with an apparatus which initiates the unfolding or extension of the wing at the start of the flight phase. A folding wing having an apparatus such as this for wing unfolding is subject to constraints relating to its size and mass, since the folding wing when in the folded state must in any case not significantly increase the size of the predetermined external contour of the airborne vehicle. In addition, the folding wing must not increase the mass of the airborne vehicle to an extent which is disadvantageous for the flight phase or for its range.
An apparatus for wing unfolding for a folding wing of a guided missile is known from the prior art, in which the wing which is associated with the folding wing is stored by being swiveled into a wing pocket which rests along the airborne vehicle. In the flight phase, the wing is swiveled out by the use of mechanical and/or pyrotechnic aids.
However, in general it is impossible to swivel the wing out to its limit position just by means of mechanical aids such as spring packs or actuators, because the integration volume which is governed by the external contours is too small. Right from the start, there is therefore a restriction to the possible effect of mechanical aids. Furthermore, possible arrangement positions are poor for the lever effect of the aids on the wing and, furthermore, even at the start of the flight phase of the airborne vehicle, inertia forces occur which can make it more difficult to swivel the wing out.